Events from other lives
by DoomNightAt12
Summary: Within twists of fate, Tony is put though events from his other lives. Both the good, the bad, and the down right strange. Varying themes and ratings and possibly pairings . Unconnected one shots. Current Chapter: Someone forgot a birthday...
1. Caught Up

_Riiiiing Riiiing_

"I don't believe it."

Tony Stark removed his welding mask, staring in disbelief at his phone, as his friends looked up from their own projects.

"What? Who is it? Oh, is it S.H.I.E.L.D.? Do they need you to fix something? If it is you have to take me along again. They didn't answer all my questions last time."

_Riiiiing Riiiiing_

"No... It's Stane."

"…"

"…"

_Riiiiing Riiiiing_

Rhodey gestured towards the phone. "Well? Are you going to answer it?"

Seconds dragged on as he continued to stare at the device in his hand. Finally he answered.

"What do you want Obadiah?"

"_Stark! Listen, it's Whitney, she's gone mad and is after me again. She took down some guards and stole their weapons. I thought this was over. I thought you cured her."_

Tony twisted his face in pure confusion. Stane's heavy breath and panicked but hush tone obviously gave away that he had been chased, but by Whitney _again? _It seemed impossible, unless…

"…It's a relapse."

"_What?"_

"This has to be a relapse. The ore from my heart monitor mustn't have been enough to clean her entire system."

"_Then what should we do?"_

He glanced over at Rhodey and Pepper, both who had gone quiet as they watched him on the phone. He wracked his brain for a solution, since getting more ore wasn't a current option.

"Maybe…maybe a trigger. Something familiar." There were risks, but it had to be worth it. "I'll be right over, just stay where you are." He didn't wait for a reply.

xXxXx

He was on a mission with a fair idea what he had to do. Stark tower was now mostly empty after the standard evacuation, save for a couple employees who stood strong by their desks. After Rhodey's suggestion he entered the building already armoured up to protect himself from any sort of surprise attack or trap, there was no _real _conformation on what was going on.  
As he marched through the first level of the building his first objective was the security centre. He had minimal conflict with others, even when he saw Stane's personal bodyguard watching each of the screens. He just took one look at him and left the room. Tony's eyes scanned over each screen, until they rested on a set showing an upper level used mainly for storage, where Whitney was opening down each door one by one.

"What is she doing?" Looking to another set of cameras, he could see each and every door was open. She was looking for Obadiah, one room at a time. Tony shook his head, moving to the camera controls and shutting down power to all of them. With all the eyes in the building turned away, it was time to stop Whitney, hopefully without excessive force.

Reaching the stairwell he didn't waste any time flying up each flight, each door was locked with a keypad but Whitney obviously knew each and every code. He had to get to her before she got to Stane, before she did something she'd regret.  
Finally he reached the level where the blond was working away at each door. He returned the armour to its back-pack form, believing that if Whitney could just get a look at his face she may remember and stop what she was doing.  
He carefully inched around the corner, spying the girl looking through one of the rooms before moving to the last door. In her left hand was a weapon most likely stolen from one of the store rooms, her other hand began to move toward the keypad…

"Whitney! Whitney, it's me Tony, remember?" He put his hands up in an effort to show he meant no harm. She only slightly turned her head to the side to glace at him, hand hovering over the keypad. He took a step forward, holding a crouched defensive stand, and when she made no counter, he continued forward. He was barely a meter away when he spoke again.

"Look, it's alright. You're just confused. Let's just put down the weapon and-"

He froze, now staring down the barrel of the stolen gun. It was nothing fancy, just a basic live round hand gun, but without the suit on he was susceptible to any sort of weapon. He twitched.

"Whitne-"

He just barely registered the sound echoing around and down the corridor. Whitney's free hand moved back to type on the keypad.  
Most of his mind had become shock, only a small part of sense and instinct activating extremis to protect him from further harm. As the last door slid open instinct continued on, flying his now armoured form into Whitney and right into the back wall of the room. Taking the gun from the unconscious girl, he turned to see Stane cowering by the wall closest to the door, wide-eyed with shock. He exited the room, barely muttering 'Watch her' to the man as he made his way to the roof. He ignored the buzz of the communication link, favouring to block everything but the navigation system. He needed to get back to his lab. Immediately.

xXxXxXx

…

Now away from everyone, he released a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. His whole chest shuddered with the action, and his trembling hands fumbled about as he tried to comprehend.

"C- computer, Run a full medical scan."

"Anylising…Scan complete. Wearer has been hit with a projectile discharged from a fire arm. No damage to internal organs detected, but projectile has become lodged within the wearer's spinal column, effectively and irreversibly disabling the wearer's legs. General bleeding is also severe. Immediate medical attention is suggested."

"Shiiiii-"

Throwing his head back he griped at his shirt, damp with the blood that had begun to pool. He screwed up his eyes in a desperate effort to move his feet, but all he got was a shot of pain climbing up his neck, a sarcastic mumble from his immobile legs.

After everything that had happened, he almost had to laugh out loud. The one thing he could think of at that moment was;

"_I really shouldn't have gotten out of bed today."_

* * *

_**AN: In the original Iron Man comics, Tony was once shot by an ex-girlfriend, causing him to become paralyzed. Aw Yeah. So I can take requests here if there's any events you want Tony to go through, just remember they have to be cannon to any other versions of Iron Man. I've got another comic based one and a movie based one planned.**  
_


	2. Birthdays

"Hey Tony, do you know what day it is today?"

Said teen looked up from his game, querying an eyebrow at his best friend.

"It's...Sunday?"

"Mhh, and?"

"And...It's also a public holiday?"_  
_

Rhodey gave him a look of '_You've got to be kidding.'_

"Alright Mr. Smarty-Pants, what day _is _it?"

At this point Rhodey just had to laugh, "Oh man you really don't know. Maybe I should just leave you to your fate..."

"Say it!"

"Dude, It's Pepper _birthday._"_  
_

James watched in amusement as this thought ticked over in Tony's mind. Slowly but surely the realization that nothing had been planned for her, sunk in.

"I'm so screwed...aren't I?"

"She gets back from her family holiday in an hour, there are literally no shops open today, there's nothing finished around the lab you could give her, and she will never forgive you if you don't have something for her since she has been harassing you for the past month about it. In short, yes, you're screwed."

Stark pulled at his face in pure terror. The moment Pepper realized he'd hadn't gotten her anything she would brutally murder him, then spend the rest of her life screaming at his grave, until he'd eventually have to crawl out of it to escape the endless torment, where upon he'd fly far, far away. Yes the answer was simple, he'd start a new life on the moon.  
He muttered and nodded to himself about this amazing plan, until Rhodey spoke again.

"Now you have 40 minutes."

In a flash Tony was on his feet, sprinting towards the launcher and quickly suited up. As his friend flew off at top speed, Rhodey just turned the page of his book and muttered,

"Good luck."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pepper quickly said her good-byes to her father after arriving home, and ran off towards the armory, grinning ear to ear in anticipation. In her mind she was going over everything her friends could have gotten her, and when it came to her genius friend Tony Stark, the possibilities were endless.  
She arrived in no time at all, typing in the doors pass code as fast as she could and almost leaping into the space where her friends stood waiting.

"Happy Birthday!" the two boys said in unison, leaving Pepper practically squeeing as she jumped on the spot. She ran and hugged Rhodey first, the dark skinned teen being the closest. He returned the hug, then handed her the small parcel. She was ripping at the paper in seconds, intent on not wasting any time. Just behind the two, Tony stood looking very worried.

"Ah! A new phone!" Peppers eyes lit up.

"Yep, faster working. Now hopefully it won't lag up when you send us those multitudes of messages." Rhodey laughed.

The girl hugged him again, the quickly moved over to Tony, smiling and leaning forward so there faces were only inches apart. Stark smiled back, but braced for death.

"Happy Birthday Pep." He quickly motioned his head to the side, gesturing to her present on the table. Pepper got the hint and looked down, but after a few seconds of staring, she looked back at her friend with a deadpan expression.

"Tony...are those..."

"Well uh, you see..."

"...Strawberries?"

He could feel it, his imminent dead approaching with each passing second. He avoided eye contact.

"Tony Stark. Do you know the one thing in the world that I'm allergic to?" He squirmed under her gaze.

"Strawberries?"

There was a long silence. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Rhodey giving him a look of '_Why aren't you dead yet?', _and taking this hint, looked down at Pepper.  
Her expression had softened, before finally she broke out laughing. Tony quirked an eyebrow and looked down at himself, making sure she wasn't laughing at some wound she had inflicted. When she became quiet she went back to smiling.

"You really are hopeless Tony, but thanks for remembering."

"Ah, r-really it's one thing to remember your birthday, and another to remember your allergies."

He sheepishly rubbed at his neck. _Just another death defying day in the life of Iron Man._

* * *

**Reference: Iron Man 2.****Jeez Tony you had _one _allergy to remember. I'm sure Rhodey will eat them.**

**Anywho, finally got my hands on some Marvel comics, and in these fics I'd seriously love to cover the 'Stark: Disassembled' arc, I'd just have to change Pepper's role to fit the Armored Adventures Verse. I also got the issue where Rhodey first becomes War Machine('_The Death of Anthony Stark')_, so maybe I could cover that as well...**_  
_


End file.
